


Secret(s) location(s)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [149]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 2nd Christmas, Gen, Great Hiatus, Male-Female Friendship, Secrets, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and Irene text a little while they are both in hiding...December 25th: It’s Christmas / “I feel the same”





	Secret(s) location(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Italic: Irene  
> Non-italic: Sherlock
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

As midnight chimes, she enters a secure text app.

> _Merry Christmas my darling friend xox_

The response was quick.

> How did you get that number, you minx? And what are you ranting about.
> 
> _It’s Christmas, moron! And I always know how to reach you…_  
> 
> _Are you alone? Where are you?_

Sherlock looks around him, he was waiting for his transport near the water in Istanbul.  _Not a chance I give her any specifics,_  he chuckles.

> Alone… and somewhere.
> 
> _You don’t trust me?_
> 
> You? Never! And you?

Turning her gaze to the partygoers, she sighs. She misses London so much, especially at this time of the year.

> _Me? Am I ever alone… I’m at a party surrounded by morons. Miss you so much you git!_
> 
> _As they don’t count… I’m alone._
> 
> The ever-present feeling of being surrounded by idiots.
> 
> I feel the same.
> 
> _About? Oh… Thank you sweet, it’s an immense compliment._
> 
> _Are you, I don’t know, safe?_

His encounter with the local mafia had left him with a few broken ribs but he was feeling better.  _Think I’m going to avoid Turkey for a few years!_

> Sort of. Can’t complain really, I’ve seen worse.
> 
> _Take care of yourself, my friend. People are waiting for your return._

With a smile, Sherlock closes his burner phone before throwing it away in the Bosphorus.

**Author's Note:**

> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
